


The Prize is Won

by WhoNeedsNormal



Series: Degradation [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Exposure, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Torture, Sounding, non-consensual anal sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsNormal/pseuds/WhoNeedsNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of trying, The Red Skull finally gets his hands (and a few other choice parts) on Captain America.</p>
<p>(Please mind the tags.  This story may be extremely triggering.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize is Won

The trap had worked beautifully. The Captain stormed the building, prepared to save his friends, only to find it empty. Barren of any life at all. Unfortunately for the supersoldier, his retreat was not been hasty enough and he found himself hit by a strange gas. Something he’d never dealt with before. Something that the Red Skull knew would forever change the war in his favor. He watched as the blond succumbed to the fumes, watched as that large frame crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

He snapped his fingers, watched as his underlings scurried in to retrieve the Captain, to drag him to another part of the facility. He followed, content to watch as they strapped the man into a glorious invention. Made completely of adamantium. They secured Rogers on his back, arms pulled beneath the table. His legs, they pushed until knees met either side of his chest, spread wide and locked at ankle and knee with more adamantium restraints. A gag fitted into his mouth, spiderlike legs of adamantium curled into his cheeks as the ring was fitted to make certain his mouth couldn’t close. Another strip of the dense metal held his head steady.

The next task would be Skull’s alone, though he could easily have ordered someone else to do it. The knife in his hand first moved to the Captain’s chest, where he cut small ovals from the uniform the man wore to reveal small pink nipples. The urge to mound his pecs together like the breasts of a woman was strong enough that Skull allowed himself to momentarily give in and do just that. He pinched and pulled at the nipples for a moment, watching how easily they responded. And then moved on, wishing to be done before the Captain woke.

He moved himself between those pressed and spread legs, knife working at the material until he’d cut away what covered the man’s balls and shaft. He palmed the cock, thick and stiff, and grinned as precome began to ooze from the tip. The balls were large, heavy, and he enjoyed giving them slaps back and forth until they reddened. Finally, he slipped the knife down, cut away the material that covered the Captain’s ass. And what a glorious ass it was. Round and firm, spread perfectly because of the angle of his legs to reveal that pinched pucker. The knife tossed aside, he manhandled those cheeks, squeezed them together then let the fall open once again. He reached up to gather the precome that had beaded on the head of the Captain’s cock, then began to massage it onto his hole. Never pressing in, just enjoying the way it twitched at his touch.

The gathering of the blond’s juices, the slicking of his pucker, continued until Skull heard a grunt, followed by as much struggling as man could manage. “There is no point in fighting, Captain,” he laughed, loud and long, “You are well and truly secured. You musn’t pretend you do not want this. You see, that gas you were hit with? It not only momentarily rendered you unconscious. It also filled your body with a need that will never be sated, meine liebling Captain. For now, I must keep you bound and gagged, but soon you will understand your new purpose. Soon, you will beg for fat cock. Soon you will beg for the release that only I can give you.”

Methodically, he began to stroke the Captain’s cock. Slowly, from root to tip, finishing each stroke with a firm squeeze of the head. The man could do little but accept the stroking as he was held too firmly to do much else. Skull watched as his flesh pinked, his breathing sped, and cupped his heavy balls once more. He continued until he felt the Captain’s balls tense, then pulled both hands away completely, denied the man release, and relished his whimper when he did. “Nein, meine hure,” the Skull chided, “You will not come until I allow it.”

He gave the man’s hole a few strokes, pressed the tip of his finger in, before he pulled back and moved to the head of the table. With the push of a button, he lowered it slightly. He shifted forward until his crotch pressed to the Captain’s face. Slowly, he ground himself against that face as his hands reached forward to once again mound those pecs. Eventually, he would call them tits, but that would be a slow process. He continued to dry hump the blond’s face as his fingers found the exposed nipples. They pinched, pulled, scraped roughly. Until the little nubs of flesh stood taught and bright red from the abuse. His eyes traveled to the man’s cock, which was nearly purple in its hardness, and visibly throbbed with need.

Finally, he stepped back, pulled his own cock free of his trousers, and began to rub it over the Captain’s face. He watched the man’s anguished expression become moreso as he battled his desire for that piece of flesh. There was hatred in his eyes even as his body begged for it. And then the Skull positioned himself, teased the head of his cock through the opening of the gag and across the man’s tongue. He laughed, throaty and darkly, as the Captain couldn’t help a moan at the taste, the chemicals in his body doing their job. 

“Now, you will take my cock into your throat, meine kleine hure,” he patted the Captain’s cheek as he moved his hips back and forth, rocked a bit more of his shaft into the man’s mouth each time, “It will only make you harder, the way that I fuck your throat. It will only make you wish for something hard in your hungry little hole. Do not worry, hure. Soon it will never be empty.”

With that ominous promise, Skull once again mounded pecs beneath his hands and began to pound himself into his new whore’s throat. He fucked hard and fast, without mercy, and enjoyed the way the Captain’s body responded. His eyes shifted down, watched the way the man’s throat distended with each hard thrust in. The sight made the pleasure only spiral faster, which made him double his efforts, until he felt himself nearly on the edge of orgasm. He pulled back, just enough, and began to come on the Captain’s tongue. So that he would be forced to taste it, forced to swallow it himself. When he pulled free completely, he used his slightly softened cock to rub come and copious amounts of drool into the man’s flesh. 

Thankfully, the serum had given him a wonderful side-effect. He could easily become hard again, should he desire. And, oh, did he desire. He slapped the Captain hard, once on each cheek, before he moved back between his legs. He stroked fingers over the man’s hole, pleased at the way it twitched beneath his touch. From a nearby table, he grabbed a large syringe and began to slowly work the long end into the Captain’s hole. He didn’t stop when the widest part of the tube pressed against that muscle, but instead continued to force. The dryness made the man whimper, but still his erection remained, the pain reading as pleasure to his chemical filled mind. Finally, when the small handles seated against the crack of his ass like some bizarre medical anal plug, Skull stopped. He depressed the plunger and filled the Captain with an obscene amount of lube. The gasp it tore from his throat made the Skull leer at him.

“While I know you enjoyed the pain, meine süße hure, my cock is much fatter than that syringe,” he smirked and began to wiggle the tube, began to lightly fuck the Captain with it, “Filling your ass with lubricant was necessary. You will still get your pain, do not worry.”

The rage filled look the Captain shot the Skull certainly didn’t hide the need that was also there. Skull continued to fuck him with the syringe until that rage turned into a different kind of bitter heat and then he pulled it free. The Captain would receive no other stretching. Skull simply took his cock in hand, hard again at the mere thought of this ultimate prize, and began to press the head against that tight ring. Struggle renewed for a moment in the man beneath him and he laughed as the Captain tried to keep him out. In the end, it was no use. He forced the head of his cock in, watching the way it tugged the rim of his hole wide. His eyes moved to the Captain’s own large prick, smirked at the way it only seemed to harden further, and then moved to the man’s face. A few tears leaked from his eyes, which only made the entire scene more delicious.

Skull dragged his cock back and forth, each time pressing in a bit more, forcing the Captain to endure the pleasure and pain of each slow motion. Until he found himself seated as neatly as the syringe had been. His own heavy balls pressed against the man’s ass. He ground forward slightly, pressed against his prostate, watched the way his cock spasmed. “Such a lovely, tight, fuckhole you have, meine hure. Look at how you open for me. How hard and desperate to come your cock is,” he rolled his hips, made the Captain feel the movement of his entire length, and smirked at animal whimper that slipped past the gag, “Such a greedy hole, trying to suck me in and keep itself filled. I shall have to punish you later for being such a needy little hure.”

And then, he pulled himself out completely, watched the way the Captain’s hole twitched itself closed. He waited several moments, listened to the man’s needy whimpers, before he pushed again. The rim giving way only the tiniest bit easier. This time, his motion wasn’t slow. He immediately buried himself to the hilt. One day, he would make the man beg to be fucked, make him fuck himself on the cock in his ass. But, for now, he would enjoy this first time. Enjoy the way he split the man open. He gripped the man’s thighs with bruising force and began to fuck him in earnest. His pleasure only intensified at the animal grunts and moans that bounced from the Captain’s throat. 

“You need release, don’t you, meine hure? Your cock aches for the chance to come,” he grunted as his balls slapped the flesh he pounded into, “Go ahead, meine naughty little hund. You may come with my cock in your greedy little hole.”

As if on command, that hard piece of flesh began to send out spurts of come. While most landed on the material that covered his stomach, a few made it as far as his face. Skull watched with near glee as one particularly well aimed shot landed in the wide open O of the gag, the Captain getting a taste of his own degradation. Another shot hit his cheek, one more still making it as far as his eye. When the coming finally subsided, Skull was pleased to find that the chemicals continued to do their work and keep the Captain’s cock hard, though it no longer looked so angry. He moved one hand from the man’s thigh to stroke along the shaft, laughing at the way the Captain whined. He gave it several long tugs before he cupped those balls again, tugged and squeezed as he continued to pound the Captain’s ass.

He jerked harder on his balls, enjoying the whimpered cry of pain it earned him as he found himself nearly ready to come. His efforts to plow open that formerly tight hole doubled. “Meine hure has earned his reward,” he growled before he plunged in as deep as his body would allow and filled the Captain with his come. He released his grip on the man’s abused testicles and pulled himself free, enjoyed the way that hole now gaped open. Angry and red and dripping with come. He dragged two fingers around that battered rim and came away with a thick glob of semen, which he promptly jammed into the Captain’s mouth. He repeated the task and until he’d fed the man as much come from his own ass as he possibly could. Though he could feel the humiliation as it rolled in waves from Rogers, he also noted his cock seemed to be returning to it’s far angrier state as it hardened further. 

Quickly, he moved to the Captain’s head once again. He pressed his now soft cock through the O of the gag and held it there for the man to clean with his tongue. Which he did, licking and slurping until the task was complete. As he tucked himself back into his slacks, he nodded to technicians who scurried in. He watched the Captain go into wide-eyed disbelief as they readjusted cameras and got to work. “Oh, yes, meine dreckige hund. We have filmed you this whole time. Proof that you will slurp happily and hungrily on a filth covered cock. The way you orgasmed without your cock being touched, the way you shot come all over yourself with my cock rammed up your ass, but we are not done.”

He ordered the technicians to finish their work. Watched as one lined up a long, thin, dildo on a machine with the Captain’s mouth. He turned it on and that fake cock began to slowly fuck the man’s mouth. Another attached long suction tubes to each of the Captain’s nipples, turning on the machine and jerking a moan from the man’s throat as the suction yanked at his already sensitive nipples. Between his legs, a tech slowly inserted a sounding rod into his painfully hard cock, then slid a wide suction tube over his balls and turned the machine to low. They watched as the Captain began to tremble and didn’t stop. Finally another dildo was lined up with his gaped asshole. Made of vibranium, and modeled after the Red Skull’s own cock, they buried it into that greedy hole and turned the machine on. It began to pound the Captain at a steady pace and all of the sensations at once sent the man’s body into sensory overload.

“Twelve hours on the machine, meine hure,” the Skull flicked the end of the sounding rod, “Do not worry. You cannot come without my permission, your own mind will not allow it. When I return, we will remove your gag and you may beg for my cock.”

With that, he disappeared, leaving the Captain to twelve long hours on his favorite new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Steve Rogers and Johann Schmidt belong solely to Marvel, author claims no ownership herein.
> 
> The original characters belongs to the author.
> 
> This work is already Rape/Non-Con in the extreme. It will only get worse as the story progresses. Keep that in mind.
> 
> The author does not, in any way, condone actual rape. This is simply a work of fantasy.


End file.
